The Saiyan Virus
by loverofgaydragons
Summary: SLASH! there is a virus that affects all Saiyans once they reach a certain age and there is only one cure. Goku's got it, Vegeta can cure it, need i say more?


THE SAIYAN VIRUS

A fan fiction by: the lover of gay dragons

Disclaimer: Despite sacrificing virgins by the light of the full moon, I still don't own Dragon ball z. why!?

Chapter 1: the symptoms

It was another beautifully serene day on Mt. Pazou. The pterodactyls were singing up a storm, or maybe those were the tortured cries of their victims. Goku had never been able to tell the difference, even with his enhanced hearing, and he had never been inclined to investigate. The sun shone cheerfully down but its rays didn't reach him from under the giant oak as he sat listening to his sons' delighted cries as they sparred somewhere above him. He could hear his wife, Chichi; humming a few yards away as she went about picking berries for the pies she planned to cook for dessert that evening. She had been at it for hours now and would probably force her super powered husband and sons to pick more on their way home. Such was the way it was when one had three Saiyan mouths to feed.

All in all it was a perfect day, so why did Goku feel so strange? Usually he would be up there sparring with his sons or 'helping' his wife. Lately, he had begun to feel so lethargic that every little thing, including waking up in the morning, was a chore. But he made sure not to show it in front of his family. They didn't need to worry, especially over such trivial matters. Of course that was why he hadn't told them at first. Now, he was afraid to tell them. Yes, that's right, Son Goku was scared. Vegeta would cackle with glee. But Goku could not find it in himself to care and that really brought fear in his heart and bile to his throat. When even Vegeta failed to motivate him to act in one way or another then what would? Of course it didn't help that he heard voices in his head.

"Goku!"

Goku's eyes snapped open- when had they closed? - and stared at the pissed form of his wife. Oh damn, what had he done this time? Chichi was yelling for him to get off of his lazy ass and help her. What did she look like? A machine? Goku didn't answer. Partly because he did not want to get into more trouble but mostly because he was distracted by the vision before him. Not his irate spouse but the huge alien swamp so eye wateringly different that he wouldn't have known what it was had one of the voices clued him in. there were what appeared to be some sort of botanical growth except they looked like giant severed limbs upholding fountains of old dried blood. A grisly sky of dark blue clouds that rumbled ominously. The water was golden but it pulsed with a sickly radiance that was as repulsive as it was strangely alluring…

The Saiyan was on his feet and stumbling toward the swamp. The voices in his head were getting louder, egging him on. But from the sparkling depths of the water a huge dragon leapt out.

"Shenlong?" Goku asked in confusion as all his ki left him, just drained out of him until there was nothing left and he collapsed.

No matter how suspicious it seemed there was no way in hell that Vegeta was ever going to admit that he had been keeping track of Kakkorot's ki. Especially not to himself. So when he felt his arch rival's energy drop to almost nothing he ignored it. And if he hit a little harder afterwards in a vain attempt to ward off his rising fury? Well, he was going to ignore that too. But on a hypothetical level were he to acknowledge his unbidden indignation he would probably accept (grudgingly) that it was born of the repressed worry that he fought every time he left Kakkorot to his own devices. Honestly, the things that imbecile could come up with. It seemed he couldn't stay for long without some catastrophe befalling him.

But Vegeta wasn't going to think about it. Seriously, why the hell should he care? But there was something different about the third class. Something that pulled the best out of everyone around him, that made a person want to do anything to be deserving of his respect. These thoughts were getting too mushy for Vegeta's tastes so he threw a ki blast at one of the training bots so that they'd get riled and lost himself to the rhythm of battle. Yet he couldn't completely ignore the niggling worry that this time Kakkorot had bitten off far more than he could chew.

Chichi had done the only thing that she could think of to do the moment she realized ht something was seriously wrong with her husband. She had called her sons and had them fly both of them to West city. Straight to Capsule Corp. Bulma would know what to do. It was probably the heart virus again, but Chichi wasn't worried. Her Goku was a fighter. When they landed they were greeted by a familiar sight. Trunks sat by his mother's side in the grass reading contentedly while a slight banging could be heard coming from the circular room from behind them. Vegeta must have been really going at if he could be heard through the sound proofing.

The turquoise haired heiress was on her feet the second she saw the comatose state of her childhood friend. Even from a distance she could see that it was bad. Her friend's face was so many shades past too pale that it as practically translucent now. Blue veins stood in stark relief on his gaunt face. But it was the stillness that worried Bulma worst. Never, in all the time she had known him had Goku been still for any length of time. That he barely even twitched now seemed down right unnatural.

"Let's get him inside," Bulma said using her most commanding voice that brooked no disobedience. As they walked the sexy genius tried to think of what could be the problem and how she could help. But she knew from past experience with the Saiyan prince that no matter how human they may look, these Saiyans were alien. There was a very strong chance that she couldn't help but she could always try.

Chapter 2: Diagnosis

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with him? Are you blind?" chichi yelled hysterically. If Bulma couldn't even figure out what was wrong how was she going to help? And if she couldn't help then no one could. Her husband just lay there on the hospital style cot surrounded by tones of machines Chichi couldn't bare to look at his arms which were now riddled with needles that connected him to a vast array of bags that were pumping all sorts of liquids him. She knew how Goku would hate that when he woke up. If he woke up. She could hear Trunks and Goten whispering in the corner. At least it kept them too busy to get too worried. She didn't think she could deal with them now. Gohan stood by his father as though keeping watch. But the pain on his face was evident.

"I can't find anything medically wrong with him," Bulma's voice perfectly conveyed the despair she felt. She was doing everything she could but for once she feared that that would not be enough. Nothing she did seemed to be making difference.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Everybody in the room jumped at that angry statement and they turned to watch Vegeta walk into the room. Shocked, they all watched him cross the room to Goku's side. He stared at the unmoving male for a long time, his face unreadable, but when he reached out to touch him; Gohan snapped out of the shock of seeing him there and stopped him. There was enough venom in Vegeta's eyes to choke a black mamba, "Don't make me hurt you boy. If I wanted to hurt Kakkorot I would leave him to the woman's torturous idea of healing."

There was something in Vegeta's eyes that made the half-Saiyan to back off. Vegeta was nothing if not blunt. Quickly and efficiently Vegeta removed the needles. Disgust evident on his face. At least Kakkorot had not been conscious to see them. Humans were so primitive sometimes. "Let go of my husband you brute," Chichi said angrily trying to halt Vegeta's actions. But she could he been a speck of dust for all the attention he paid her. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Who do _I_ think I am?" Vegeta's laugh was cruel and humorless, "you say you love this man but where were you when he was getting this sick?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Chichi snapped as her anger rose up.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do. I know how to help him."

No one spoke as Vegeta opened Goku's orange gi and tore open the blue undershirt. With nimble gentle hands that belied their giant rough exterior, the flame haired veteran began to prod and poke, all the while muttering to himself. His brow furrowed in frustration. "How long has he been out?" Vegeta asked finally giving up his search and facing the room at large. His tone was cool and professional with none of the anger in his voice that seemed to always be there.

Gohan was holding his mother in a way that seemed like comfort but Vegeta knew he was probably holding her back. Bulma looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. She hated loosing control of any situation but this was worse because she was admitting that she was way out of her depth. If it weren't for the fear twisting up his guts the Saiyan prince might have laughed. The little boys in the looked on with a mixture of awe and burning curiosity. They didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I asked a question," Vegeta growled. Kami there wasn't time for this; didn't these people understand that time was of the essence? Kakkorot needed help and if it was what he thought it was. If it was what he thought it was then… _oh Dende _Vegeta prayed without much hope;_ let it not be what I think it is._

Chichi finally answered adding up the numbers as she spoke, "Twenty minutes before I realized it was serious, the one hour flight and the two or so hours of testing…"

"And the ten minutes that you've been here," Trunks added from his perch on the floor.

"More than three hours," Vegeta murmured to himself, that wasn't so bad. "When did he start feeling sick?" Just like before no one answered but this time it was because no one knew the answer. Vegeta nodded. Typical Kakkorot, keeping his problems to himself while shouldering everyone else's.

Bulma watched the extraterrestrial monarch pace around the body of her long time friend with a growing sense of jealousy. Vegeta's handsome face was fierce in his concentration but every once in a while he would stop to stare at Goku as if willing him awake. He kept mumbling to himself. No, not to himself, as Bulma heard bits and pieces of what he was saying she realized that Vegeta was talking to Goku. Thinking up and disregarding different courses of action until he found one that satisfied him.

"It's risky Kakkorot, but when has that ever stopped either of us?"

Everyone snapped to attention when they saw the ball of yellow ki building up in Vegeta's palm. With quick easy movement Vegeta did what he had been threatening to do since meeting Goku. He blasted him. But the energy was absorbed into Goku's body and as they all watched with bated breath… nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. The man didn't even blink.

"Damn it Kakkorot!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. Goku shuddered then was still. "Typical," the elder Saiyan continued in his rant, "I'm expected to waste my time and energy and you won't even try to stay alive."

"You can't still be mad about that Cell thing," Goku replied weakly but the smile on his face was hard to miss. Vegeta grunted, of course he was still pissed about that.

"Goku?" Chichi asked uncertainly, disentangling herself from her son's embrace.

"Yeah it's me," Goku said, his voice sounding stronger though his smile wavered. He didn't even spare a glance for his wife. He only watched as his one time enemy stalked forward. His jet black eyes practically aflame with anger. He looked mad enough to spit nails that would probably all end up through Goku's heart. Goku swallowed with some difficulty as all the spit deserted his mouth.

"Kakkorot you _stupid_ bastard," Vegeta said as he finally came to a stop beside Goku's bedside, close enough to strangle him should the mood strike him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I, I can explain," Goku said as his mind furiously worked to find the right words. But it was failing miserably.

"It had better be good since I can only keep you awake for so long."

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked breaking into the conversation.

"Kakkorot was imbecilic enough to get _virago timede_," Vegeta spit as he began to pace again. "Mate sickness."

Chapter 3: prescription

"What's that?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head curiously and looking at his best friend expectantly. Trunks always had the answers.

The lavender haired warrior shrugged, "Maybe it's a STD."

"I've never heard of it," Bulma said petulantly as if that very fact proved it didn't exist.

"Of course not Woman, it's a Saiyan sickness," Vegeta turned back to Goku, "A sickness that only fools get."

Goku rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. It seemed that he was never going to hear the end of this. When Vegeta continued to pace Goku realized that he would have to explain. Damn it, he was dying couldn't Vegeta have mercy? When the silence persisted Goku took a deep breath to hold back his frustration, guess not. "Mate sickness is a virus that all Saiyans are born with," using his best school teacher voice, he knew the Saiyan prince found it annoying. "Aside from death in battle it was the number one killer of my race…"

"Cut the lecture Kakkorot you're wasting time," Vegeta said impatiently, giving him a look that said he knew he'd been played, "Basically Saiyans get it when they fail to bind themselves to their mates. "

Bulma let out the breath she had been holding, was that it? That was easy enough to remedy, she didn't understand why the elder Saiyan were making it so difficult, "Chichi is right here. Goku can bind himself to her or whatever and then he'll be fine." The Duh! Hung unspoken in the short hush that followed.

It was comments like those that sometimes made Vegeta wonder how Bulma was ever considered a genius. Honestly, if it was so fucking easy Kakkorot wouldn't be where he was now. Just how stupid did she think he was? But before he could say anything about it Chichi threw herself at her husband blabbering some crap about a second wedding. It was really too pitiful to watch so Vegeta turned away and saw Gohan do the same. He was old enough to understand and didn't want to bare witness to his mother's approaching heartbreak. Unfortunately Vegeta couldn't let Kakkorot wallow in his misery for long no matter how much he deserved it. He was starting to feel the strain of keeping him awake.

Goku felt it too. What a mess. All those years of trying to be kind were all in vain. There was no time for politeness now. "I'm sorry Chi… it's not you." Chichi just hugged him harder and went on as if he had never spoken, some things never changed. She was going to force him to spell it out for her. He looked at Vegeta for some kind of help but for once he seemed reluctant to be the bearer of bad news or the fucker just enjoyed seeing him squirm. "I love you Chi but…" Goku pushed the clinging woman off of him, "I can't bind myself to you because you're not my mate…" It took a while for Goku's words and actions to sink in but when they did the tears came with alarming swiftness.

"W w wh what?"

"The man is not speaking in tongues, Woman. Only certain people can be considered good enough to mate with a Saiyan," Vegeta spoke before Kakkorot could make a lame excuse that would shift the blame to him, "And you're not one of them."

"There's no need to be cruel Vegeta," Goku reprimanded harshly.

"Well there was no need to stay with this woman until the second you were dying but you did and here we are."

Chichi made a pitiful little whimpering sound that pulled at Goku's heart strings, "This is not your fault Chichi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah 'it's not you it's me' and all those other break up clichés that humans use," Vegeta interrupted playing the part of the insensitive prick asshole to perfection. "The point is, Kakkorot, because of all the time you spent sparing this harpy's feelings and not finding your mate you are drowning and you have no anchor."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I would never have known that had you not pointed it out," Goku said his voice dripping of sarcasm proving how dire the situation was. Goku wasn't normally so witty, "Your astute observation skills astound me."

Vegeta's response was instant, almost as if he was used to Goku talking like that. It was surreal as if there were two Gokus. The one who had been in front of his friends and family and the one he was when he was with Vegeta. Bulma was amazed to realize that the man on the bed currently arguing about 'anchors' and what not may be someone other than an oversized version of his younger self. This was a person with feelings and thoughts that didn't revolve around food, fighting and how best to please everyone. As Bulma watched the two go at it verbally, with as much vigor as they used to fight physically, she saw something she hadn't seen in such a long time she had forgotten what it looked like; Goku was completely, fully awake. Not just kind of vaguely involved but truly aware. Everyone in the room felt he difference as his aurora inflated with some sort of emotion. It was there in Vegeta too. An emotion that was wild and untamed but also unerringly good and pure.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! But you owe me forever for this Kakkorot," Vegeta groused. Goku only shrugged and lay back down. Not even the high he got from arguing with Vegeta would sustain him now.

"Gohan, your father doesn't have lot of time," Vegeta said looking at the boy with worry, "We need to go." Gohan nodded. He understood what was being asked of him.

Vegeta nodded and used his ki to move another cot beside Goku's. He took off the navy blue tank top that he'd been wearing over his black track suit pants and lay down. Without a word the Saiyans grasped each other's hands and they closed their eyes instantly loosing consciousness.

"Ok," Bulma said exasperated, "What the fuck?"

"Watch your language," chided Chichi as she busied herself with hustling the children out of the room. She would not think about what had just happened and she certainly not going to look at the two bodies in the middle of the room. As long as she focused on blocking this out she would wake up and realize that this was a long drawn out nightmare. It was all a bad dream.

that's all i've got so far. reviews will greatly be appreciated as this is my first fic published(yes it took me that long to figure out how). if i've burned you in the past, it wasn't personal so please don't punish my story.


End file.
